


Interruptions

by QueenEgg



Series: The Princess' Gift [5]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: 5 Things, Arranged Marriage AU, F/M, Kissing, hornet JUST discovered the magic of smooches and now she cant even get a moment to enjoy it, pk cant read the mood, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEgg/pseuds/QueenEgg
Summary: Hornet's steadily learning how to appreciate the precious moments of intimacy she gets to share with her husband.Or at least, she would be, if their families would stop walking in on them.





	1. Herrah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://raerengue.tumblr.com/post/183134116056/you-dont-suppose-that-herrah-the-king-or-both) <\-- applies to the first two chapters!

“You’re chirping again,” Lurien immediately covered his mouth with two of his hands, shooting his wife a glare even as she laughed at his expense.

“I’m- I’m sorry, dearest. It’s just that.. you look good like that,” she spoke with pure affection, and Lurien drank up her words, his hands falling away from his face as he looked up at her.

As soon as he moved to ask her if she meant it, though...

 _“Well,_ it’s good to see you two finally spending time together.” Herrah’s voice was stark against the former silence in the room, and when Hornet sprung away from him, Lurien couldn’t help but let out a noise of disappointment- his and Hornet’s private moment ruined by her mother’s intrusion.

“I- is it that surprising?” Hornet’s bewildered tone prompted both Lurien and Herrah to give her matching looks of exhaustion, and when she glanced back at him, he saw her gaze soften with remorse at his expression. “Ah, I am that bad then.” she scoffed, and Lurien took the opportunity to sit up and lean against her side.

“Hornet-” he started, but her hand was over his mouth before he could continue.

“No, no, don’t try and make excuses for me,” she said, her voice cold even as she lowered her arm to draw him into a quick hug. “Mother, did you have need of me?” Lurien blinked, remembering that Herrah was still in the room.

The Spider Queen in question gazed at them both with a softness and amusement he never would’ve thought to attribute to her before now. “Actually, I don’t. I simply wanted to make sure you were getting along,” she mused, “and now that I have, I’ll be on my way. By all means, go back to what you were doing.”

Before either of them could respond, Herrah was gone, and when Lurien glanced to the side, Hornet was looking at him with an unfamiliar urgency. It was only when she leaned over him and pressed her mouth against his in a frantic motion that he decided to forgive her mother for interrupting them.


	2. The Pale King

Despite having been married to Hornet for several years, Lurien had never grown used to her father’s presence.

The Pale King was still a distant and enigmatic figure who seldom paid his daughter and son-in-law much mind except for when there were duties to the Kingdom that they needed to perform. As the Keeper of the Spire, that involved Lurien’s yearly reports on the City of Tears census, and for Hornet-

Well, he didn’t really know what the King required of her for the most part. 

However, Lurien supposed he’d always taken for granted the King’s commitment to being somewhat of a mysterious figure among common beings. It was perhaps, a special consequence of being married to the daughter of a royal that would result in said King making an impromptu visit to Lurien and Hornet’s residence when they were supposed to be having a quiet night to themselves.

Hornet had shown a rare glimpse of true excitement at the idea of having him alone to herself for an evening, but now...

“Father- it isn’t that I am... unhappy to see you,” Hornet’s voice sounded clipped even from where Lurien was, reclining in bed with his head in his hands as he waited for his wife’s sire to depart from their quarters, “but you came here without warning and we were hoping to-”

“Yes, yes, I know. You and Pure are more similar than I’d hope to admit,” the King replied, rather nonchalant over what could be an insult in Lurien’s mind. From what he knew of his beloved’s older sibling, it seemed that the trend of favoring one’s spouse over their father’s disapproval was one that Hornet had unwittingly followed. “I simply wanted to remind you that Root is expecting a visit from you both sometime in the next few days-”

“In that case, consider me reminded. We shall gladly come by the palace to see her soon, so if you’ll excuse me, father.” Hornet’s words left no room for argument, the strain in her tone palpable. Lurien smothered his laughter with his hands as he heard the sound of the lift departing from the other room before his- admittedly, beautiful -wife strode into the room, sighing as she pushed back her cloak.  
  
“What are you giggling about?” All previous annoyance at being disturbed left him the moment she returned to his side, her hands immediately moving to his hips as she pressed a quick kiss to his face, an excited chirp escaping him as he met Hornet’s mischievous gaze. “Now, where were we?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hornet: ugh my dad is so annoying i wish i was thrown in a pit as an infant  
> Lurien: I,...no.... no honey


	3. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What do you suppose Hornet & Lurien might do if they got trapped in a closet together?_ \- anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://raerengue.tumblr.com/post/183656089276/what-do-you-suppose-hornet-lurien-might-do-if)

“Should I find it concerning that in order to have your full attention, I must hide us both in such cramped quarters?” Hornet’s voice was tinged with irritation that melted away almost instantly the moment Lurien managed to kiss her throat, her complaining shifting to a contented sigh as she tightened her hold around him.

“Perhaps... but then again, this was never meant to be a private event, love.” Her husband’s words stung slightly, but none of that mattered as Hornet cursed the storage room she’d dragged him into. Kneeling on the floor with Lurien curled up in her lap, she was loathe to think of what her sibling was doing at the moment.

Ghost insisted that they both join them and their own husband on an outing to the Pleasure House. Hornet had agreed, not knowing that her sibling- who was notorious for acting completely unlike their royal blood -had intended for them to visit when the amphitheater was at its busiest.

They knew she hated the crowds, the stares that always followed them whenever she and Lurien dared to step out in public with each other.

Hornet had never wanted to strangle them more.

“Dearest, please stop planning your sibling’s untimely demise.” Lurien’s voice drew her back out of her thoughts, and she caught him in a quick kiss, mumbling an apology against his cheek.

“Fine, fine I won’t-” Hornet was cut off the moment the curtains shielding them both from the rest of the Pleasure House were stripped away to reveal Ghost, who chittered smugly at them. “Actually.. I change my mind.”

 _‘Little sister... how scandalous!’_ they rumbled with laughter, and Lurien winced as Hornet carefully set him down before launching herself at them with a snarl.

While the two grappled, Lurien turned his head and caught sight of Ghost’s husband- Nelsha, he believed his name was. The two of them exchanged matching looks of tired endearment as their loves clawed at each other- Ghost playfully, and Hornet in earnest.

“It was... nice, meeting you,” he mumbled out, and the snail sighed amusedly.

“The same to you as well,” Nelsha grinned tiredly before reaching out for the edge of Ghost’s cloak. “Come along, you ridiculous creature. Stop harassing your sister.”

The two squabbling siblings reluctantly separated- Hornet still hissing even as Ghost held her at a distance. Lurien draped himself over her shoulders to draw her attention away from them, pressing kisses to the back of her neck.

 _‘Hornet,’_ Ghost inclined their head towards her, but Hornet only huffed, moving to grab Lurien’s hand before pulling him towards the exit, ignoring her sibling’s farewell.

“Next time, we’re staying inside,” she snapped. Laughing under his breath, Lurien leaned against her shoulder as they headed back to the Spire.

 


	4. Osservá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Has Osserva ever accidentally interrupted Hornet & Lurien's private times?_ \- anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](https://raerengue.tumblr.com/post/183978692106/has-osserva-ever-accidentally-interrupted-hornet)

“I- ah,  _ Hornet,” _ Lurien’s soft cries were the sweetest sounds Hornet had ever heard. Every gentle nibble she made to his neck and shoulders had him chirping or sighing out her name with adoration. Holding him tenderly, she drew him into a kiss, delighting at his reactions.

“Mm, I’ll admit now, I regret my coldness in the years of our youth,” she mumbled against the column of his throat as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Had I known such closeness was this enjoyable, I might’ve been persuaded to open up to you sooner.” Lurien laughed at her words, soft and brightly, and Hornet felt her chest swell with affection for the bug beneath her.

Pulling him in closer, she rolled them onto their sides and fit her head beneath his chin. “So... the Princess of two kingdoms admits that even her cold heart has been melted by the warmth of love?” Lurien’s gentle teasing only prompted her to squeeze him tighter.

“Perhaps, yet only because it is  _ your _ love, dear husband.” It took several months for her to warm up to his desire for closeness, and even now, Hornet worried about whether or not she was doing right by him. “Lurien..”

“Yes?”  _ Oh, _ how could she have ever wanted to avoid listening to that tender voice of his?

“You know that I-” Hornet’s words ground to a halt as the sound of footsteps drew closer to their room. Sitting up sharply, she cast a glance towards the door. “Lurien. You remembered to give your assistant the day off, right?”

He blinked once, then winced. “I... I thought I did-”

_ “Sir?” _ Holding in her sigh, Hornet fixed the clasp of his cloak before motioning for him to stand. She watched him do so reluctantly and give her an apologetic look before leaving the room.

From where she lay on the bed, she could hear them talking. Apparently Lurien  _ had _ given his assistant the day off, yet they’d returned to the Spire to drop off a few important documents for him to look over that they’d forgotten to leave on his desk. For not the first time since their marriage, Hornet lamented her requirements of her husband’s job.

By the time he returned, she’d covered herself in blankets.

“Hornet? Dearest, I’m sorry.” Lurien’s whispered apologies had her reaching up to pull him back down into her embrace, tossing the covers over him as he curled into her touch with a smile. “Next time I’ll tell them that the documents can wait,” he said, voice going soft as she hummed appreciatively against his shoulder.

“You’re so kind,” she replied as she let him press a series of kisses to her crest. Hornet could feel the adoration in his every touch, and when he settled his arms around her once more, she couldn’t help but let out a slightly teary, “I love you.”

He said just as much in return the next time they kissed.


End file.
